


50 Shades of Green

by rvbawsome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Edging, Footjob, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Nakamaship, No Beta, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Toys, but only hints at it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/pseuds/rvbawsome
Summary: It was a simple agreement really; a plan if you would.Their relationship wasn’t new, but as it were - when you never allowed sex to distract from your dreams it tends to be a bit...vanilla.Which wasn’t bad - no, not bad - just…Boring.AKA: Zoro and Sanji decide to try out some kinky shit.





	1. PDA - Public Display of Ahh~

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO  
> Just a heads up for this chapter, there is no orgasm at the end.  
> Hopefully that won't turn y'all off the story completely because it's just for THIS chapter specifically and if it happens again a warning will be put in the notes.
> 
> I'm still not 100% happy with how this came out BUT I've also been working on it for-fucking-ever and I wanted to get it out LOL.
> 
> I will take requests for what y'all would want to see in future chapters! Either request in the comments or message me on my tumblr ---> rvbawsome.tumblr.com
> 
> Nothing is Beta read because I have no Beta, mistakes are my own!

Why was he doing this again?

The thought wafted around Zoro’s mind like the smoke that curled and filled the club Sanji had brought him to. Displeasure sang through his body with every throbbing blast of music that rattled his eardrums and he glared at the back of the blond’s head as he was led through throngs of people to a more secluded area. It was a dark corner of tables that seemed to be purposely shadowed away from the flashing lights of the dance floor, a perfect area to drink your woes away or snort whatever drug you wanted off the ass of a whore. All in all, it seemed scuzzy - but at least the tables were clean.

He was sat in a chair that angled away from the crowd while Sanji took the one across from him, a smirk painted across his stupid smug face. The look itself caused his stomach to twist into an uncomfortable knot while a flush, not having to do with the stuffy heat of the place, bloomed over his cheeks. Zoro suddenly became hyper-aware of everything in contact with his skin - the scratchy feeling of his shirt, the comforting pressure of his haramaki, the jostling heaviness of the toy attached to his glans.

_‘I wanna try some exhibition._ ’ That was how Sanji had started all this. ‘ _Nothing too extreme, like fucking you in the middle of town, but I wanna put this on you._ ’ 

He had shivered as the cook slipped on the discreet toy, his smokey voice tickling the inside of his ear while Sanji’s hands teased his sac. ‘ _I can turn this on at anytime and no one will be the wiser. It’ll be our little secret~._ ’

His prick throbbed now with the same need Zoro had felt then, and remembered how quickly he had agreed to this. How Sanji had stroked him while whispering guidelines on how they would do this - how he would cruelly stop before Zoro could lose himself and force him to repeat back what the cook said. Zoro still didn't understand how the fucker could make something as mundane like setting _RULES_ into a fucking wet dream come to life.

The swordsman squirmed under the blonds gaze, his eyes falling to stare at the lights reflecting off the smooth surface of the table. How was Sanji _doing_ that?! The stupid cook was just sitting there, but the hunger he could see in his eyes made Zoro feel like he was being stripped naked. 

“Zoro.” Sanji’s voice sent shivers down his back, the tone low and dangerous like when someone had truly made the chef angry, and forced the swordsman to meet his gaze. The amount of desire shining in the blond’s eyes made his breath catch; it was still surprising to know that Sanji actually found him attractive. “If you keep squirming like that, someone is going to get curious. If you don’t sit still they might even come over to see what’s wrong. Maybe they’ll see _exactly_ what’s wrong.”

The swordsman had to suppress a whine while his body shuddered from an unexpected pulse of humiliation; his cheeks burning as hot as the flaming desire that was left in wake of his embarrassment. Zoro could feel his prick slowly beginning to swell and harden against his thigh and glared down at his lap. Traitor.

A bright, shocking vibration caught the swordsman unaware and forced him to curl into himself; a gasp was ripped from Zoro’s throat as fiery - almost painful - pleasure burned from his glans and down the length of his shaft only to settle in his balls. He felt a shout building in his chest, but the sensation vanished just as fast as it came. 

“Ah-ah.” The chef’s chiding voice sounded in his ear. “I want you to be quiet moss head. I want to see how far your self control can go, and remember - no cumming until I say.” 

The green-headed man was left panting as his prick throbbed to full hardness and he raised his eyes to - at least try - to glare at the blond opposite to him. Sanji only smirked silently in response, but the lustful glint in the bastard’s eyes told Zoro that this was far from over. He was quickly proven right as another shuddering gasp was wrenched from the swordsman’s chest as the toy resumed it’s vibrations.

The bullet buzzed ruthlessly under the head of his dick; he couldn't sit still, but he couldn't move at all - hands clenched so hard veins started to pop up his arms and around his white knuckles. It was a constant, unforgiving, barrage of pleasure that caused his legs to shake and tears to form at the edges of his eyes; damn that chef, doing this in public where Zoro couldn’t even scream to take the edge off. He hunched over the table and pressed his forehead to the cool surface while his hips twitched from the onslaught the bullet brought. 

A firm pressure against his balls made Zoro jerk his head back up with a look of horror - no, no he couldn’t, surely Sanji wouldn’t be that fucking insane. The wicked gleam in the blond’s eye following a smirk quickly told him yes, yes he could be that insane. He WOULD be, and Zoro was just going to have to deal with whatever he decide to dish out. A whimper stuck in his throat as Sanji ground the ball of his foot up and down the swordsman's throbbing length; he could feel precum ooze out and wet the fabric of his pants when the cook teased the tip of his dick. This pleasure was a different one; the bullet was harsh and made a desperate, burning pleasure rip through him - it made him jerk and cry from the intensity. This rubbing though - was a slower, more deep seated, kind of pleasure that seeped down through his groin and forced him to arch into the touch.

It was too much. 

Zoro could feel the threat of orgasm start to bubble low in his belly and panic began to set in. He wasn't allowed to cum yet, Sanji hadn't said he could, but he wouldn't let up - fuck. He tried to discreetly dislodge the tortuous foot by bringing up his knee as if he were crossing his legs, but it was kicked back down by the blond’s other foot any time he tried.

“Are you trying to STOP me?” The pressure on his balls increases to an almost painful level while Sanji pinned him down with a flat glare, anger just barely flickering through his calm visage. “Do you have something you need to say?”

His safeword - he was reminding him how to get out of this if he wanted to stop. It swelled in his throat, the unspoken word resting right at the tip of his tongue while his body quivered with indecision. The bullet’s vibration slowed to a more manageable level while the blond’s foot ceased it's teasing movement and suddenly Zoro could breathe again - the scene not ending, but slowing so he could make a proper choice. “Answer me, boy.”

A shudder wracked his body at the sudden wave of shameful arousal that came from being called that by the cook. “N...no,sir.”

“No sir, what?” 

Zoro gasped and jerked as Sanji’s foot continued its teasing path, his thighs twitching with the need to rock into the touch. “No sir, I-I doN’T h-have anything to...to say.” He whimpered as the bullet was returned to its punishing speed and felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. He could already feel the steady rise of pleasure that threatened to make him disobey Sanji's orders, could already feel the desperate ache in his chest at the thought of his master’s disappointed face when he finally succumbed to traitorous bliss. This wasn't fair - he didn't want to disobey, he was trying his fucking best but still he was going to fail the chef.

A sob wrenched out of the swordsman's throat as a particularly wicked twist of Sanji's foot made him jerk his hips backwards to escape from the overwhelming pleasure. “No!”

A snarl ripped out of the cook’s chest and his hand shot out to fist in Zoro’s hair, effectively keeping him still as Sanji leaned close to hiss into the swordsman's ear. “What do you think you're doing? I told you to sit still and be quiet, but you seem so intent on testing my patience by disobeying everything I've asked.”

Pain bloomed from where his hair was snatched in the cook's unforgiving grip and pulled a moan from the swordsman. Fuck, he was fucked up. The sting from his scalp mixed with the pleasure from below and cause a deliriously good sensation that had him squirming against the blond even as shame rolled through his gut. “I'm s-sorry!” Another sharp tug had him moaning. “I just...fuck, can I cum?”

His stomach dropped at the sharp bark of laughter that burst from the chef. “ _MAY_ you cum? Do you honestly think you deserve to cum right now, after trying to kick me away AND using such language?” The hand in his hair twisted and lead him to press his forehead against the table, the cool surface contrasting with the burning breath that whispered into his ear. “You’re under my command tonight, Marimo. If I choose to tease you from now until the sun rises, I will. I’m going to let that buzzer torment your poor little cock until it’s dripping and you’re screaming for me to let you cum, I’ll suck your tits and make your body throb until you don’t know where time starts or stops, and I’ll do it all while keeping you right on the brink of orgasm just so I can deny it from you. Because I. Am. Your. Master.”

A stuttering keen wheezed passed Zoro’s lips while he twisted his hips against the sudden burst of agonizing arousal - where had the chef learned to talk like this? The combination of the cook’s words mixed with the tremors of pleasure that constantly wracked his body was driving him insane. “But...I c-can’t.” His voice was strained as he tried to speak past the gasps and moans that threatened to push from his chest. “Please s-sir, I’m so close, I don’t know wh-AH-at to do. Please, I’m t-..trying-I’m trying. I can't…”

Sanji clicked his tongue in displeasure before loosening his grip on the mossy hair, choosing instead to drag his fingertips over the shell on one of Zoro’s ears while his lips played with the earrings that hung on the other. “I'm not letting you cum yet, but you could try asking me for mercy. If you ask sweetly enough I might even oblige.”

The cooks wet throaty chuckle sent shivering jolts down his spine as heat bloomed over his cheeks. It was shameful - he should have been able to handle his lust better - but here he was, about to beg for Sanji to help him control his dick because he couldn't stop from cumming in his pants like a horny teenager. How fucking embarrassing.

There was what felt like a thick lump lodged in his throat, choking him of the words he so desperately tried to push out. He swallowed hard against the suffocating, albeit imaginary, blockage while squeezed his eyes shut; it was hard enough to even think about saying those humiliating words, and Zoro knew it would be outright impossible if he had to look the chef in the eye while those mortifying words tumbled out. His body shook from the effort it took just to pry open his jaws, the muscles rebelling against the very notion of what was about to pass through his lips, fuck why was this so hard? 

“Mer...mercy.” He gasped, eyes snapping open as a dizzying wave of relief suddenly washed over his body; where the hell did that come from? The swordsman slowly inched his head around to where he could barely see the cook, but still avoid his gaze, and whimpered as another strange wave of sensation fluttered through him. He had expected mockery, or some sort of smugness, to be all over Sanji’s face - after all, he finally made the oh so arrogant swordsman beg, but he couldn’t be more wrong. The only thing to be found in Sanji’s expression was a prideful joy that made the swordsman feel all sorts of weird shit in his stomach. “Please, mercy...master.”

All sensations below his belt came to a halt as a gentle hand soothed its way across Zoro’s stinging scalp, almost as if to brush away the unexpected lightheadedness that came from the sudden shift in sensations. His balls ached terribly, and his swollen prick throbbed in the absence of pleasure, but for some reason it didn’t bother him; an odd floaty fuzziness pushed into the swordsman’s mind with each stroke through his hair and made the world around him soften to the point of disappearing. 

“That was so good, Zoro~!” Sanji’s cooed into his ear. “ _You_ did so good, I’m so proud of you. My strong little marimo.” 

He didn’t even realize he was whining until a kiss found its way onto his lips - when had he turned his head? - he wanted to hear it again. Why wasn’t Sanji talking to him more? He said he did good so why wasn’t he saying anything? The world wasn’t working anymore, he needed Sanji’s voice again, it was the only thing real. He needed, he needed-

A gentle shushing filled his ears while an arm quickly wrapped around his shoulder to bring him into a secure embrace and the cook was talking again, quelling the panic that tried to build in Zoro’s chest and pressing gentle kisses along the side of his face. 

“It’s alright, you’re ok. I’ve got you and I won’t let go until you ask me.” The blond was nuzzled the green headed swordsman as Zoro’s quivering body relaxed into his side. “You did wonderfully, so good. You were so good…” 

Warmth, that seemed to match the heat from his cheeks, swelled and expanded within Zoro’s chest from the tender praise; the chefs approval was a balm to an unknown burn that had started to grow uncontrollably. He felt himself unable to complain as Sanji manipulated his body into the chef's arms and carried him out of the club, letting out things like ‘Poor lug drank too much.’ when someone looked at them weird as they passed by. 

The sharp difference between the stuffiness of the club and the cool night air barely registered to Zoro as the world became a smeared canvas; unable to pinpoint where one color began and the others ended, his reality changed with each blink of an eye - the exit from the club became a deserted dock, which suddenly dissolved into a sandy beach, of which was strangely connected to their room. The only constant that permeated the wonderful haze was the gentle rocking that came from being carried in the cook’s arms and the nonsensical murmurs whispered to him.

When he finally opened his eyes - or had they been closed at all? - Zoro found his face pressed into the coolness of their bedsheets and his body stripped of its clothes. His lust had long since subsided leaving an oddly satisfying feeling of non-fulfilment in the wake of...whatever that was. “Sanji…?”

“I'm here.” The cook's voice breathed behind him. Slowly, Zoro became aware of the chest that was pressed tightly against his back and the arm wrapped around his torso - the blond’s hand making small soothing circles against his skin. He was safe.

The swordsman opened his mouth to ask what just happened but all that made it through was a yawn. Exhaustion quickly made itself known as sleep tried to pull his body into a deeper trance. 

“Sleep marimo. We can talk more in the morning.” Sanji’s voice was full of mirth as it lulled him further into a relaxed state. 

All Zoro could manage was a slow nod as sleep finally took him and he drifted into deep, dreamless bliss.

They could talk tomorrow.


	2. What a mouthful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's white, salty, and goes in your mouth?
> 
> Salt, you pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A; I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I'll try to be better about it in the future!
> 
> Please enjoy~
> 
> You can follow me at rvbawsome.tumblr.com

It had started so goddamn simple. Well, maybe not simple - it had started out with a fight. Sanji had been so goddamn annoying with his goddamn simpering for those goddamn women; it was absolutely infuriating on a normal day, but today Luffy had decided to wake him up with a foot to his fucking balls.

‘A good mood’ would not be what Zoro would describe himself in. And so they started fighting.

They sniped at each other while the argument grew more and more heated until that asshole decided to drop his voice and use the same tone he had when they were...playing. 

It forced Zoro to keep his ass planted and his legs crossed from the almost instantaneous erection that had started to build - after which the chef kept a smug smirk on his face until the rest of the crew had left. How could Zoro refuse when he demanded the swordsman strip down and kneel in front of him? How could he resist following Sanji’s orders when it gave him the same addictive feeling like last time? 

Bastard.

And so here he was - naked as the day he was born and knelt in front of a perverted cook who wanted to do dirty shit to him.

Zoro had to suppress a moan as the cook dragged the head of his cock across his lips and rested it beneath his nose. He could smell the sour tang of precum that beaded at the tip, the odour filing his head and bringing a fuzzy fog of lust to settle over his body. His mind became sluggish - the only thought entering his head being how fucking bad he wanted that dick in his mouth; he wanted to taste it, wanted to feel the weight of it on his tongue, wanted to have his throat stretched while Sanji fucked his face.

A loud keen escaped from the back of his throat - there was no way he could have stopped it - as his hips pressed forward without volition. Goddamn this man, teasing him like this…

“You want this?” Sanji’s voice was full of mirth and frustratingly calm, like what they were doing had no effect on the blond. He tapped his cockhead against Zoro’s lips again. “I bet you do - I never knew you were this cock-hungry Zoro. If I had I would’ve made sure to feed you proper, I would have kept you in the kitchen with my cock lodged down your throat all while I was cooking for everyone. Open.”

His groin gave an unexpected throb of pleasure as he opened his mouth to let the cook's hot flesh slide in; the thought of Sanji using him like that - slowly fucking his mouth as he cooked, only giving him a respite when he had to move away for something, just to return and continue using his mouth like a fuck toy - it made his heart jump and his cock drool. 

As the weight of the blond’s penis settled in his mouth, his tongue automatically jumped to meet and taste it; a moan busting out from around the thick shaft at first contact. The taste of bitter saltiness and Sanji flooded his senses and caused a needful shudder to shake its way down from his head to his legs; heat built around Zoro’s thighs as his prick stiffened and pulsed but he kept his hands on his thighs - not allowed to touch himself until permission was given.

Fuck but he wanted permission - practically throbbed for it - and he let his eyes rise up to meet the cook’s gaze, silently begging. He could feel his prick filling out fully and almost whined with the need to have the other man’s hands on him; each brush of air becoming tortuous to the sensitive flesh that stood out in the open. A simple breeze seemed to be all that was needed to make him shake.

Time stood still - the only sounds making it past the roar of blood rushing through his ears were the harsh pants coming from above as the air became stifling; a hand made itself known by running through Zoro’s shaggy hair, only stopping to rest at the back of his head. “Good boy. Very good.”

This time a whine actually did squeeze out from his throat, his - master - was pleased with him. Fuck, would he ever get used to thinking of Sanji as his master? Zoro had little time to ponder as the cock in his mouth pulled back only to push gently against the back of his throat, a tiny gag slipping past his control as Sanji’s cockhead pressed deep enough to cut his air off. The swordsman’s chest spasmed for a moment, not quite prepared for being choked so suddenly, but just as soon as it came the chef had pulled back again - letting him take in a breath. 

It made his head spin. 

“Gods you look so good on my dick.” A hot strike of pleasure crawled down Zoro’s spine from the cook’s words and made his hips thrust uselessly in the air. He needed Sanji to touch him - he needed it. His prick ached so badly that he wanted to just pull back and scream for the blond to stroke him, or fuck him, or do anything just let him fucking cum.

But the hot flesh in his mouth was moving again - stealing his breath and making his head swim from lack of air. The aching sensation of his mouth being filled and stretched over and over made him moan as they started a rhythm; Sanji would pull back only long enough to let him not pass out before making his head dizzy with lust by shoving right back in - their gentle pace soon forgotten as the blond started to actually fuck his throat with vigor.

He felt dirty - long strands of drool that had been splattered from the force of Sanji’s powerful thrusting added to the sheen of sweat that coated his chest - he felt used. Garbled moans occasionally slipped through their frantic movements as an odd pleasure mounted in Zoro’s belly; it was like every strike to the back of his throat caused and answering throb to pulse through his dick. 

All too soon, the cock in his mouth was ripped away - leaving him to pull in ragged gasps as he recovered from the sudden absence. Zoro’s eyes shot up to meet the blond’s, the unsaid question burning as fiercely as his throat. “Suh..sir?” 

Sanji’s hand lovingly slid across his cheek as the chef stared him down with a lust-filled gaze, the tip of the blond’s cockhead returned to rest on his bottom lip. 

“I’m going to come.” His voice was rough, like he had been the one who’s throat had been pounded, and sent little shivers down the back of the swordsman’s neck. “I’m going to come, and you’re not going to swallow it. I want you to keep it right on your tongue, and keep it there until I say.”

Zoro shuddered as his cock twitched from the demand, but nodded as Sanji slid the velvety head back to rest on his tongue. “Say ‘ah’ Zoro, open your mouth like Chopper wants to look at your throat.” 

He shot the blond a glare as heat bloomed on his cheeks, yet opened his mouth wide while the cook jerked into his mouth. A wave of humiliation washed through him as their eyes met, making something dark and hot twist in his belly - fuck, what he must look like to the other. Zoro could feel tear tracks dry on the side of his face, his lower jaw and neck were covered in drool, and he knew his eyes were still red from the previous throat-fucking. 

A moan from above pulled him back to the present just in time to feel the flesh in his mouth throb before spurting glob after glob of viscous fluid across his tongue - the hot, salty blobs quickly coating the insides of his mouth while he struggled to keep from swallowing.

His tongue stretched out, body shaking, as Sanji kneeled down to inspect his open mouth. A touch to his groin made him jerk as a moan gurgled out from his throat; hot breath at his ear sent him into a quivering mess as the blond whispered quietly against his heated skin.

“Did you enjoy that?” Sanji’s hand stroked over his shivering thigh, slowly inching his way to Zoro’s swollen, dripping cock. “I bet you did, you're shaking.” 

Zoro whimpered when those long fingers finally circled around his heavy prick, the sound of his pleasure magnified by the fact that he couldn't close his mouth to stifle anything as little ‘ah’s left his throat. The cook’s fingers felt like fire against his oversensitized skin as they slowly dragged over the velvet flesh of his cock and made his eyes roll back into his head from the onslaught of electric bliss that zinged from the base of his cock outward - making his thighs shake and twitch. 

“But it’s not enough for you, is it?” Sanji’s hand slowly sped up as he whispered filth into the shell of Zoro’s ear, his tongue occasionally coming out to tease his pierced lobe before tracing along the edge; a gurgled cry came from the swordsman’s throat as the sensation, and the words, made him throb. “It’s barely a mouthful. I know that hole of yours is just as greedy as the other - It’d probably take the whole crew to give you what you want.” 

A stifled gasp jerked from Zoro as the images flooded his mind; Usopp, spurting eagerly into his mouth while whispering gentle encouragements, Franky would have a cock so big he’d only be able to fit the head in, and a load that would fill his stomach, and Luffy- 

A hoarse shout ripped from Zoro as his shaking thighs failed him and he fell onto his back, mouth still agape as Sanji worked him - he could feel it building and building, the overwhelming taste of semen and spit and-

-And Luffy wouldn’t be gentle with him. He’d fuck his throat like the captain he was, claiming his first mate and cumming down his throat so hard he’d be spurting out Zoro’s nose because he couldn’t hold all of it inside and- and-

“Ah-AH!!” The build up of pressure at the base of his prick exploded as thick ropes of cum painted his stomach in pearlescent fluid - he felt warm droplets hit his chin as his balls spasmed and squeezed each drop of semen out of his sac. His body shook in Sanji’s grip as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure throbbed through his lower half, barely registering that he was whimpering from the intensity of it as the cook stroked him through it. His throat clicked as he finally swallowed down the sticky mess in his mouth, adam’s apple bobbing as reality turned fuzzy.

“Good boy.” The blond’s hands moved to straighten out his legs so he could lay flat as Sanji moved around him. Zoro wasn’t sure how long he laid there, dazed, before a warm wet cloth was pressed to his stomach to mop up the mess he made. Once again - a pleasant, happy ball of warmth settled in his belly from the praise that Sanji whispered to him; he hung on those words, every ‘good boy’ and ‘you did so well’ soothing invisible scars he didn’t know he even had.

“ ‘m sorry…” Zoro hoarsely whispered when his vision finally returned to him. The blond’s confused face slowly coming into view as the cleaning cloth made its way over his chin. “I...I swallowed before you said I could.” 

A snort and a smile came from the blond as he shook his head and leaned down to press a tender kiss to Zoro’s lips. “I guess I’ll just have to keep training you until we get it right, huh?” 

Damn. Him. To. Hell. 

Zoro couldn’t stop the blush nor the smile that spread across his face as Sanji helped him to sit up and lean on his shoulder. Bastard, absolute bastard. Stupid, caring, utterly wonderful bastard. He nuzzled his face into the side of the blond’s cheek and smirked.

“Yeah, I guess you will.”


End file.
